


【刘卫】不相见

by allwall (cyancyan)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyan/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 球状闪电paro
Relationships: 刘卫
Collections: Wei Qing Relationship





	【刘卫】不相见

征和元年，夏，大旱。

三伏天的长安，空气中浮动着令人抓狂的燥热，不得已，年迈的天子举身前往建章宫的凉殿避暑。

具有宁神功效的熏香在层层叠叠帷帐中弥散展开，本就愈发多疑且中了暑气的天子终于能在这炎热的夏日静心闭目，偷得一时安宁。

自从那人离奇去世，不，是消失后，宫中经常出现异象，比如竹简上无端多出一行字，洁净的地板上出现陌生的头发，再比如，偶然掉落在角落的玉佩……

这个随身玉佩，是大司马大将军的？当时陪侍在天子身边的宦者和宫人们私下偷偷议论着，可是，大司马大将军不是已经去了？

说到大司马大将军的死就是另一个谜了。

十四年前，元封五年的夏天，天子一行人在泰山封完禅就匆匆赶回甘泉宫，在泰畤坛祭祀天神，数日闭门不出。之后，大司马大将军就出殡了。

有人猜测天子着急赶回来是为大将军祈福，可惜未能成功，却也是不负君臣一场。至于民间小道就传得离谱了，据说有所谓知晓内情的人透露，大将军根本没有跟着回来，棺椁里更是空无一人。

这种危言耸听的传闻真信的人不多，却依然被坊间津津乐道，尤其是当今天子对大将军的死讳莫如深，从葬仪到起冢细节都透露着诡异，腹诽的人渐渐多了起来。

是羽化登仙了？叛逃了？还能是被天子杀了？杀了也会有遗体的啊，就是喜欢编故事的说书人一时也编不明白。于是关于大将军死因的流传版本逐渐多了起来，到后来都有了十七八种，可每个都不能自圆其说。

“哎。”

是一声叹息，昏迷的刘彻又听到了。他记得这个声音，又轻又柔，让他想起卫青少年时曾伏在自己身侧，执扇为天子去暑。刘彻看着少年认真的模样，忍不住伸手在他腰间捉弄他，卫青想推开又不敢，不得已轻笑出声，然后倒在他怀里，身体也是又轻又柔。

这已经不是在他死后第一次听到了。每当刘彻觉得他一直在自己身边陪伴着，睁眼却发现一切只是幻觉。不过那声音，他永远不会记错。

元封五年的泰山山顶，天子和群臣都在各自帐中休息。突然电闪雷鸣，有侍从看到天空中一个圆形的、闪着红色光芒的未知物，像火流星一样滚落下来，砸在了大将军的帐上。然后，然后，无论是这个火流星还是帐里的一切都消失不见了。

天子知道后直骂荒诞，急诏了随行的太史待诏落下闳等人寻问天象。他们多猜测这是飞火或天闪的一种，可是这消失的人和帐却是无任何可能的解释。最终无能为力，他们只能建议天子虔诚祭祀神明，也许能求得一个答案。

“仲卿，你到底在哪里？”刘彻梦里又一次问道，他向虚空中伸出手。

这个问题已经困惑他十四年之久了。

从泰山回来，他就去甘泉祈求神明，然而并无结果。后来柏梁台起火，他只好听从了公孙卿的建议，复起建章宫。千门万户，都在等着他回来。

随后，未央宫诡异的事情多了起来，直到刘彻见到竹简上平白多出来的一句“未见君子，忧心忡忡。既见君子，我心则降”。

《小雅·出车》，这是他亲自教给他的，也是藏在给他的诏书里的，除了他还会有谁。刘彻欣喜又害怕，是他回来了吗？呵，又是那些别有所图的宫人冒充他的字迹在装神弄鬼。

刘彻亲自动手用小刀一片片削去了这行曾经刻在他心上的诗，宫里的宫人也被他换了一拨又一拨，于是，再没出现新的字迹了。

虚弱的天子睡得极不舒服，他在榻上翻了个身。刘彻还没忘记那声熟悉的叹息，想努力睁开眼睛瞧瞧，隐约间看见一个朦朦胧胧却又倍加熟悉的身影。

目光自下而上。

腰间，居然有佩剑？什么人居然敢带佩剑进宫？刘彻心中一凛。

再往上，直到出现了那人的脸。清矍俊朗，和他消失前一模一样，时间没有在他的脸上刻下岁月的痕迹。

是你。

卫青察觉到刘彻似乎看到了自己，有些惊慌失措。此时刘彻暑气未消，身体还很虚弱，睁不开眼也出不了声。卫青想上前扶他，却还是停住了这毫无意义的动作。

“来人，快来人。”刘彻终于喊出了声，立马就有侍从破门而入。

“该结束了，陛下。”卫青解下了刘彻曾经送他的佩剑，已经来不及递出去，哐当坠落在了地上。

人却消失了。

“陛下，没有看到任何人。”及时赶来的侍从们跪了一地，祈求天子的怒气千万不要牵连自己的性命。

“滚，都给朕滚。”刘彻发完火，捡起了地上的剑仔细端详。

还是他。

为什么不肯见朕？刘彻自忖自他消失以来，自己是做得过分了些，可这还不是因为他。还不是因为他，阴魂不散，平白折磨着自己，却连见一面都不肯。

朕是天子，总有办法，总有办法的。对了，把他生平去过的地方都大搜一遍。

“哎。”还是来自同一时空的叹息。

或许，只有疾病和死亡的瞬间才能让他们再次相见。

十一月，天子发三辅骑士大搜上林，闭长安城门索，长居月余。

巫蛊始起。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *《球状闪电》设定by刘慈欣
> 
> * “是的，还有人，所有死于球状闪电的人，都处于量子态，严格地说他们并没有真正死去，他们都是薛定谔的猫，在不确定中同时处于生和死两种状态。”丁仪站起身来踱到窗前，看着外面浓重的夜色，“对于他们，生存还是死亡，确实是个问题。”
> 
> “我们能见到他们吗？”
> 
> 丁仪对着窗挥了一下手，像是要坚决赶走我脑子中的这个念头：“不可能，我们永远不可能见到他们，因为他们的坍缩态是死亡，他们只能在量子态中的某个概率上以生存状态存在，当我们作为观察者出现时，他们立刻坍缩到毁灭态，坍缩到他们的骨灰盒或坟墓中。”
> 
> “你是说，他们活在另一个平行世界？”
> 
> “不不，你理解有误，他们就活在我们的世界，他们的概率云可能覆盖着相当大的范围，也许，他们现在就站在这个房间中，站在你背后。”
> 
> 我的脊背一阵发冷。
> 
> 丁仪转过身来指着我的身后：“但当你回头看时，他们立刻坍缩到毁灭态。相信我，你或其他人永远不可能见到他们，包括摄象机在内的任何观察者也永远不可能探测到他们的存在。”
> 
> “他们能在现实世界留下非量子态的痕迹吗？”
> 
> “能，我想你已经见过这类痕迹了。”
> 
> *据丁仪说，从量子力学的角度来讲，人的死亡过程就是由一个强观察者变为弱观察者再变为非观察者的过程，当我变成弱观察者时，玫瑰的概率云向毁灭态的坍缩速度就会慢一些，我就有希望看到它。
> 
> * “在国内，目击球状闪电的案例有多少？”
> 
> “不少，有上千份吧。其中最著名的是1998年中央电视台拍摄的长江 抗洪记录片中，无意间清晰地摄下了一个球状闪电。”
> 
> “张老师，最后一个问题：在国内大气物理学界，有亲眼看见过它的人吗？”
> 
> 张彬又抬头看窗外的夕陽：“有。”
> 
> “什么时间？”
> 
> “1962年7月。”
> 
> “什么地方？”
> 
> “泰山玉皇顶。”


End file.
